Typical wireless data modems for use with laptop computers are designed with “stubby” flip up, full quarter wave or half wave antennae. The efficiency (gain) and radiation pattern performance of these antennae are often compromised for the sake of cost and/or aesthetic appeal. Furthermore, radio frequency (RF) interference generated by a processor and/or data transfer mechanisms within the host system may significantly reduce the sensitivity level of PC card based radio receivers.
While built-in antennae may be adequate in areas of high base station deployment density characterized by high carrier power levels, these built-in antennae may be inadequate in areas where the base station density and carrier power levels are relatively low. Thus, “stubby” and built-in antennae suffer from operational deficiencies.